The Returned
by angelslaugh
Summary: Ten years after the Fourth Great Ninja War, one person wants revenge. No matter what. Even if she has to use a dead hero to get it... Sequel to The Banished. Fem!Naruto/Neji
1. 1

**So here we are, with the start of the sequel to the Banished! Like I said, this story WILL be shorter in length, definitely. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **~:~**

Her fury is scary.

In the years he'd been alive, Mitsuki had never seen her actually show emotion.

Mitsuki glanced at her. Her eyes had flashed red and were brilliant ruby red.

But then, his mother's most recent order had been scary for even him.

Uzumaki Naruto turned and walked out.

Mitsuki followed her.

"Mitsuki," Naruto said, her tone carefully blank. "Go. Don't give that _bitch_ a reason to punish you."

"She's punishing _you,"_ Mitsuki snapped, feeling right in his anger.

The woman that had raised him paused, and Mitsuki wondered if his words had penetrated.

"Well, it _is_ my fault," she bitterly remarked. Mitsuki frowned.

"Your fault for what?"

"For revealing your father was under the control of someone else," she answered. She turned and knelt, the ruby brilliance of her gaze fading to the dull aqua. But it was more _human_ than he'd ever seen it before. "Mitsuki, promise me, whatever you do, that you _won't_ earn your mother's ire." He hesitated. " _Promise,"_ she insisted.

"I promise," he said, crossing his toes. That was more information than his mother had given him about his father - she'd only given him a name. A name, spit out like a curse.

"I'll hold you to that," the Edo Tensei hero said with a smile.

She stood and left.

Mitsuki frowned. He hated lying to her. She was like a mother and a big sister. He'd listened to her monotone for years and never felt anything about it - he didn't feel _bad,_ at first.

Not until when he'd summoned his own spirit from the dead and ordered to do _his_ bidding. _His_ spirit looked dead, too.

And his mother was either aware of the aura Naruto gave off - or just didn't care. Both his spirit and Naruto had the aura thing down - they both gave off the same aura.

They were _sad._

Suffering.

Mitsuki walked to his room, the place where his mother did not come. She was too lazy.

He began to pack everything into a bag, and his spirit came out from under the bed.

(It had been hard hiding him, at first, because he was a man. But they'd made do.)

"Let's go find my father," he said. "And find a way for you to find what happened to your brother, Izuna."

Uchiha Izuna grinned.

~:~

What Naruto remembered was painful.

 _"A well-deserved vacation, eh?" Mito grinned, lifting a drink to her. She noticed that there were quite a few Uchihas mingled with the redheads. Mito frowned. "Is something wrong?"_

 _Naruto shook her head. "I suppose not."_

 _The battlefield, her illness... What she'd done had granted her this?_

 _Mito shrugged and moved off, mingling._

 _Naruto noticed a spirit drinking by himself._

 _And glaring at Tobirama, who had tons of women draped on him._

 _Apparently he'd decided on staying behind._

 _Naruto moved through the crowd, sake grasped in her hand._

 _"This seat taken?" she queried. The Uchiha blinked up at her._

 _"This one is," he scowled, bending his head towards the opposite._

 _Naruto nodded, plopping down on the seat._

 _"So, how is eternity up here?"_

 _"Boring."_

 _"Uchiha," Naruto sighed. The Uchiha glared at her. "So monosyllabic." He blinked._

 _"You took my brother away from here," the Uchiha scowled._

 _Naruto scowled back. "I only offered a second chance to those who didn't have one."_

 _"And you couldn't do that for_ me? _" he asked her, clearly annoyed._

 _"I don't even know your name!" Naruto defended._

 _"Uchiha Izuna," he said coolly. "Madara's little brother."_

 _Naruto blinked. "Oh." She had heard the story of the ferocious battles, obviously, but there was no mention of Izuna. "Forgive me, Izuna-san. I did not know you existed." She bowed her head and stood up, allowing herself to be whisked away in the party._

 _She caught glimpses of Izuna, but that was before she was whisked away to land in a body, forced to do_ her _bidding._

She wished she could have spoken to Izuna more than that once. She wished she had been able to speak to her mother.

She was to stop any witnesses from blabbing about her; well, her and her current job.

To destroy the Hyuuga clan.

The ultimate test.

She walked through the streets of Konoha, eyes down.

Funnily enough, it was a Hyuuga who stopped her.

"You forgot -"

Her hands flashed, but obviously this Hyuuga had been prepared - it was just a bunshin she'd tried to kill. Senbon raced to pierce her chakra points, but she remained undeterred. She kept her head down - only Hyuuga had long hair, right? - and allowed her hands to do the work.

But she didn't _try._ She didn't _want_ to do as _she_ said.

She ducked a Gentle Fist strike, and heard more ninja arriving.

"I don't want to do this," she whispered.

 _KILL._

Her voice echoed in Naruto's mind, ordering her.

Naruto dodged a kunai.

The head of her cloak was destroyed, showing her short white hair and her Edo Tensei eyes.

She swallowed.

" _Naruto?"_

It was choked out from a deep voice. Naruto glanced up, meeting eyes she knew well even as she launched into a kill strike.

 _WAIT._

She halted, her hand centimeters away from piercing his chest. She couldn't look away from him, her eyes wide with stunned disbelief. Listening to _her_ was basically just an echo.

 _Allow them to capture you. Do NOT eliminate the Hyuuga._

Kirasaki Shiro sounded very distracted as she ordered Naruto around.

 _Yet, at least. Become as still as you can, do not react to anything else._

She could feel part of Shiro's order start; she straightened, removing the hand from his chest. He exhaled, his eyes never leaving hers as she closed her eyes.

She allowed one gust of wind to leave her mouth.

 _"Hello, Neji."_

She may have been dead, but her soul seemed to flutter in response to his arrival.


	2. 2

Saki slammed the door open to the meeting room, panting.

"Is it true?" she demanded, not caring that the Hokage was in a meeting that she was most likely not invited to.

Kakashi looked exasperated.

"Oh, no, Saki, come on in. It's not like this is important or anything," he said in a genial tone.

"I am soaked with sweat from running here," Saki snarled. " _Now tell me if it is true."_

He sighed again.

"Yes," he said to her. "Naruto is... In this plane of existence."

Saki smiled.

"That's great," she whispered. "Is she here?"

"She's not responding," Kakashi said, basically admitting it. "It's why I haven't called you here first."

Saki nodded. "I'm sorry," she said, bowing formally and retreating.

She waited until she was out of sight of the ANBU watching the door before she jogged to her brother's place.

She perched on the windowsill, taking a deep breath.

"Nii-san." Her older brother jumped a little.

(Technically, he was older. But he'd been dead for nine years - and he was nine years older than her, so...)

"Yes?" Shisui looked up at her.

"I need your help sneaking into ANBU headquarters." She had little talent there.

Shisui sighed, pretending to look annoyed.

"All right, little sister."

~:~

Neji had an early date that night.

It wasn't his first date, by any means - they were courteous ninja who were usually younger than him and only wanted to date him for the war.

Nevertheless, he had to go.

So he went. He smiled, chuckled at the right times - and then the younger ninja told him.

"Look, I know you're into someone else." She had perceptive eyes - they were green, and her red hair made him remember Naruto. Vividly. "I am, too. I just came on this date because you needed to know things aren't as impossible as you think, Neji-san." She stood. "Unfortunately, I don't have any money with me."

Neji got over his astonishment and chuckled. "I have money, miss-?

"Ina, Neji-san. Ina." He blinked. There was no ninja named Ina in Konoha forces. He felt no alarm, though. "Have a good night." She put on her cloak, leaving a green hairpin. She walked out of the barbecue restaurant, and Neji hurriedly paid.

He found her, walking towards the Hyuuga compound.

He reached out, holding the pin.

"You forgot -" He switched with a bunshin as the woman attempted to kill him. He threw a few senbon, leaping back - whoever this was, was very dangerous. He hit the points of chakra, but there was no pause as she leaped forward.

He activated his Byakugan.

He ignored her face, to look at her chakra network - and chills went down his spine as he dodged her strike and went to hit her with the customary Gentle Fist. More ninja were arriving, and he heard a whisper, not enough to tell who it was.

 _"I don't want to do this,"_ she admitted.

A ninja threw a kunai. She dodged.

Neji punched chakra towards her.

Her hood was destroyed.

Perfect silence descended, and the word was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

 _"Naruto?"_

How could _Naruto_ do this - aim to kill him? He thought -

Her head lifted, and she launched herself at him, unable to look away.

Those aqua eyes were melancholic, sad, and there was a little happiness there. Happiness to see _him._

She stopped herself.

Wind fluttered.

She moved back, lethargic and slow. Her Edo Tensei eyes closed.

 _"Hello, Neji,"_ she whispered back.

The other ninja were horrified, shocked and overwhelmed.

He had been debriefed immediately, and he knew that the ninja were already spreading the word.

He, himself, decided to watch her.

She remained in that upright position, even as they moved her - and he was the only one that seemed to notice that she was _breathing_ minutely, even though Edo Tensei didn't need to breathe.

Footsteps came down the passageway.

He glanced up and saw Saki.

She'd grown into a rather beautiful woman, if Neji was honest. Her hair had grown out from the impatient cut she'd once had, and her eyes reflected her maturity. A small tattoo on her ring finger that was popular with shinobi indicated she was married, and to Itachi at that.

Neji didn't pretend to understand Uchiha clan politics. Saki was simply his partner when it came to S-Rank missions.

He returned his glance to the immobile Uzumaki in the cell.

"She alive?" Saki's voice was rough.

"No, she's dead," Neji said flatly. "Edo Tensei," he added for her knowledge. "Whoever's controlling her ordered her to pretend to be immobile or something."

Saki glanced in the cell. "She's breathing," Saki noted.

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with that," Neji nodded.

"Chakra?"

"As large as Naruto had it, but without the regular flow points and added red of the Kyuubi. Speaking of -"

"Yes, I sent him a message through my newest partner summon, Celeste." Neji nodded.

"Have you heard from the Uzumaki?"

"No. Hokage-sama is holding a meeting with the Uzumaki emissary." Saki sounded ashamed. "I walked in on it."

Neji nodded absently. "Good. Someone has to go to her grave, though."

In the utter silence, he heard Saki's teeth clench.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this," Saki spat. "Whoever desecrated my friend's grave is going to feel my wrath."

Naruto moved, her eyes opening.

Instead of her aqua eyes, they were blank white with no pupil.

 _"Fools! Konoha will fall."_ A sinister grin that did not match the blankness of those eyes stretched over her face. _"And I shall watch and laugh."_

Neji tensed as those eyes faded to aqua, wondering if she was going to go inert again.

Instead, she stared at him, looking uncertain and as if she had no idea what she'd just said.

Saki spoke first. "Naruto?" Her voice was tiny, and hopeful.

Naruto looked at her, puzzled.

"...Saki?" she asked tentatively. She remained where she was, as if unwilling to move and break the spell. "You got old."

Saki snorted. "You know how long it's been?" Neji noticed the dejection that passed over Naruto's face.

"No," the Edo Tensei said, finally moving. She sat on the ground.

"Ten years," Neji said before Saki could. He moved closer to the bars. "Which means, once we find a way to reverse the Edo Tensei process, I will be eleven years older than you."

Naruto stared at him for a long moment.

"That's bullshit. You can't revive me from the dead." Her voice was flat and monotone. "I don't even have the Rinnegan to use."

"What?" Saki frowned. "That's not how Madara was revived."

"I was revived with a single lock of hair," Naruto said flatly. "A hair that somehow didn't carry the Rinnegan properties. I assure you, if I had, Konoha would be _gone."_

"Is that a threat?" Neji asked softly.

She shook her head.

"No, Neji." She looked down at the ground, at her hands that were cracked like all Edo Tenseis were. "If I had the ability to use the Rinnegan, Konoha would have been razed to the ground." She paused. "Or not. She _is_ sadistic."

Neji frowned. Naruto was lying about not having the Rinnegan.

He glanced at Saki and opened his mouth, but Saki snorted and shook her head, her Sharingan eyes flashing.

This was their code for 'shut the fuck up' when they were partnered during S-Rank missions.

"Are you willing to cooperate with us for now?" Saki asked, and Naruto remained looking at her hands.

"I am," she said steadily. "I am allowed to tell you anything but my master's name and location."

Well. That was odd.

"Do you have any long-lasting orders that will be detrimental to the village?" Saki questioned.

"Only one, and this order takes precedence over every other order my master gives me," Naruto admitted freely.

Neji frowned. "And that order is?"

"To protect her son," Naruto answered. "I cannot fail to protect Mitsuki."


	3. 3

_Summon Realm_

Celeste flew as fast as she could. The letter in her claws was the most important letter ever, and she _needed_ to get it to Kyuubi-sama.

She flew to Mount Torēdo. The Summit of the Demon Lords was happening, and Celeste ordinarily wouldn't be allowed in.

She tumbled to the ground in her human form before the gates of the Summit.

"Urgent message for Kyuubi-sama from Mangekyou no Saki!" she called out, breathless.

The neko guards allowed her through after a basic de-weapon spell. It rendered her claws useless and her youkai harmless.

Celeste raced through, ignoring the 'no running' signs posted around. Entering the Feudal-style home, Celeste's human feet pounded the wooden floor.

The guards pointed, having been made aware of this rather odd happening by her shout before.

The door to the Summit opened before her, and Celeste skidded to a stop and bowed before the demon lords.

"Missive for Kyuubi-sama from Mangekyou no Saki of the human realm," Celeste gasped, out of breath. "Urgent, immediate action required." She took out the human scroll and held it up, not daring to look up at the demons above her.

Hikō-sama took the scroll out of her hands and walked away. Celeste waited for a minute, heard the scroll unfurl.

"I will be back later to conclude this meeting," Kyuubi-sama said, standing.

"Honestly, Kyuubi, nothing could be more important than this meeting," Kyuubi-sama's mate said in an annoyed voice. A long pause.

"And _I_ say there is," the Kyuubi said in a dangerous tone. "Do you wish to defy me again, Kagome?"

Kyuubi-sama's mate subdued.

"Good." Kyuubi stood. "Return to our home and I shall see you there when my business on the surface is concluded."

The Kyuubi walked, his mate in tow, and stopped in front of Celeste, who swallowed.

"Dragon."

Celeste moved out of the way.

Kyuubi-sama left.

"Celeste." Hikō-sama once again appeared in front of her. "Good job. Return to your duties to await a summoning."

Celeste walked backwards to exit, keeping her head down. Then she walked away, not realizing she passed Kyuubi-sama and his mate on the way out.

The spell rendering her harmless vanished, and Celeste jumped off the top of the steps, her demon form overtaking her once more.

Whatever the missive was for, it was more important than a peace meeting. Celeste wondered what her summoner had needed to tell Kyuubi-sama so badly.

~"~

"A _human?_ Again?" Kagome scowled at her mate. Her clan was careful around Kagome - her bitterness with the arrangement had poisoned her; Kagome herself was annoyed by her own actions sometimes. But sometimes Kurama forgot that she didn't remotely _like_ him most of the time.

"No," Kurama said, scowling to himself as they reached a portal. "It's the same human." Kagome scowled to herself. "Don't be an idiot. I simply... Care about that human."

Kagome snorted. "I doubt that. You never _care."_

Kurama blinked at her. "Is that really what you think of me?"

Kagome stared at him.

"You're _just now_ getting that? You know what, go ahead. _Care_ about that human." She scowled.

Kurama _snorted._

"Kagome, she's like a child to me. I care about my children, and possibly about you if you would stop acting like such a -"

"What?" Kagome demanded. "A _what?"_

She _dared_ him.

"A _bitch,"_ Kurama snarled. "Only when you want children do you actually act decent."

Kagome blinked hot tears away. There was no use denying that.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't _accepted_ me like I wasn't a human for peace to exist between the clans, then I wouldn't act like such a _bitch!"_

Kurama blinked at her. "Is _that_ what this is about?"

"YES!" Kagome shouted. "I was _human,_ and you made me a demon!"

Kurama _laughed._

Kagome scowled at him. His laughter tapered off slowly, and he was still _grinning_ when he looked back at her, amusement shining through.

It... Wasn't his usual, _sadistic_ glee he usually got at the annual Festivals, where demons fought each other to the death (usually). It was pure amusement.

"What?" Kagome demanded, irked.

"You're not a full demon," Kurama informed her. "I thought you knew. You could have left any time you want."

Kagome glared at him.

"And who, pray tell me, _was supposed to let me know?"_ she demanded.

The smile was wiped off his face.

"Sesshomaru," Kurama said quietly. "I wondered why you never left."

Kagome kept the hurt from showing.

"I see."

She walked off to her separate room, shutting the door behind her.

 _You bastard,_ she thought, for once not thinking of the leader of the Kitsune clan.


	4. 4

_Human Realm, Konoha_

"Move it, freakish little maggots." Uchiha Madara scowled at the Academy students walking from his classroom. Apparently they felt the persistent need to annoy him even when he had a place to be.

Speaking of...

Hashirama came into the door, looking serious. Well, his eyes were serious. He still had that seemingly permanent, idiotic smile on his face.

"What?" Madara asked, irritated. He didn't like the little pesky annoyances that were children.

His left eyebrow twitched when he saw the worksheets.

 _Sadistic Hokages and their stupid punishments. I use the Sharingan to teach a kid a lesson about annoying me and I get my chakra sealed off and I have to teach children for two weeks._

"The Hokage has requested our presence," Hashirama said quietly. "Your punishment has been voided after his meeting.

Inwardly, Madara jumped for joy.

Outwardly, Madara followed Hashirama sullenly.

~"~

Technically, Madara was not a shinobi. He didn't go on missions (aside from those dumbass punishments), and he was only free to roam inside or right outside the village. He got paid, as the oldest Uchiha member, but didn't have a seat on the council. That seat belonged to Shisui, as he was the only one who hadn't mysteriously had a mission to do when the time came for an Uchiha to be chosen.

He never entered the council chambers to give personal testimony on how he felt as an Edo Tensei, controlled by Kabuto.

"I felt like I was alive," Madara rumbled. "But I knew I wasn't." He paused, recalling how he _knew_ what had transpired while he was dead. "Breathing felt right, instinctive. But I don't think we could eat, or drink, or taste. We can feel emotionally, but feeling things physically... It's like when something explodes and your hearing's out for a while, but apply that to physically feeling things. And it really isn't necessary to breathe, since I didn't have blood. Or a beating heart."

"How did you break the control of Kabuto?"

Madara blinked.

"I simply severed the link between him as my master, and created my own contract with myself." He frowned. "It took me two decades to think up this plan."

"No wonder you failed," Hashirama said. "You could've been _living."_

Madara twitched, but did not give into the urge to kill Hashirama.

Easier done than said. Madara had had enough of trying to kill Hashirama.

"This is a delicate situation," Itachi said, startling Madara. The Uchiha had assumed incorrectly that Shisui was sitting there. "With Naruto as an Edo Tensei -"

"What?!" Hashirama looked shocked. "Naruto is an Edo Tensei?! But only Kabuto knew of the -" He stopped. "Kabuto _was_ alone, right, Madara?"

Madara nodded. "He alone controlled me."

"So... All we have to do is find out who truly controls her. Then we can stop her from doing anything her master wishes." The Hokage frowned.

Itachi coughed. "If it is agreeable, perhaps keeping her in a place where one can immobilize her quickly would be the best option."

Madara scowled. The Uchiha compound was far enough away that it would separate her from the village, giving the Uchiha ample time to catch her and immobilize her.

There was a flash of light, and the human form of the Kyuubi stood there.

"Oh, _shit."_

Madara blinked as every eye turned to him.

The Kyuubi stared at him for a couple minutes, then ignored him and turned to the Hokage.

"Is it true?" His voice was silky, smooth, and dangerous.

"Yes," Hatake nodded. "She's in the ANBU cells."

The Kyuubi vanished.

"Madara, escort the Edo Tensei to your clan building. Hashirama, release his chakra bindings."

Hashirama did as he was told, pressing one of his index fingers to the Senju crest on his wrist and releasing it.

~:~

She sighed, bored.

Neji and Saki were well out of her dull human range - Naruto made no attempt to listen in - and talking. It was kind of annoying, being in the dark.

"Naruto?"

Her head jerked up, and she was at the bars in a flash, a smile on her face. Kurama smiled back at her.

"Kyuu," she said as an exhalation.

"You look terrible," Kurama told her.

"I know," she smiled. "Cracked. Dead."

"Cracked, yes. Dead? No. You look pale, sure. But not dead." Kurama closed his eyes. "What's the bitch's name?"

Naruto hesitated. _She_ had refused to let Naruto say the name aloud.

Naruto had no idea if it would work. She held out her fist. He tapped it with his own.

 _Kirasaki Shiro._

A flicker passed in Kurama's eyes.

Satisfied, the undead human stopped tapping the bijuu's fist.

"You two look like two lovers, separated by bars."

Kurama scowled. "I haven't seen my beloved jinchuuriki for ten years and you think we're _lovers?"_

"We're not lovers." Naruto shot Neji an offended look. "But... Um. What happened to -"

"Gaara is fine," Saki said, interrupting her. "He's here in Konoha. There was an informal party." She hesitated. "He probably doesn't know."

"I see." Naruto closed her eyes. "He... Shouldn't. I'll probably be gone by the time he knows, anyway."

Saki bit her lip. Then she sighed.

"Listen up, woman who has Naruto."

Naruto blinked as Saki came closer, using her Sharingan.

"I _will_ find out who you are and what you have done. I won't _stop looking._ Do you understand me?"

Naruto felt her lips move in the semblance of a smile.

 _"I look forward to it,"_ her master said.

Saki jerked back as Naruto did, retreating into her cell.

"Naruto -" Kurama whispered, but stopped when Naruto held up a warning hand.

Shiro's presence was in her mind; about five minutes later, she let her hand drop.

"Nothing." She felt relief, falling to her knees. "I just wanted to _stay dead._ Is that so hard to ask? But then, _he_ had to go and _sleep_ with her, so it's all his fault!" She muttered it low enough that only keen ears would pick it up. "Damn it, Orochimaru! First my friend, and now my life!" She slammed a fist into the wall, it easily caving under it. She meant Sasuke, of course. Now he had a son he _probably_ didn't know about, she'd been alive for ten years and -

She groaned and covered her eyes.

Everything was a big pile of shit. Complications she never wanted.

"If you're thinking about how you didn't want complications, you really shouldn't have died."

Naruto looked up to Saki, who leaned against the wall next to the cell door.

"Tsunade had to complete a shitload of paperwork, cataloging who was who and clearing them for ninja duty again. Shodai-sama's in the village again, and apparently he has a secret steadfast girlfriend - though we're all betting it's Madara, who is the main issue."

Naruto winced. "I stand by what I did."

"You _sacrificed your life!"_ Saki was visibly upset.

"I was dying anyway." Naruto stared at her hands. "He died right behind me, you know."

Saki flinched. "I know. But that doesn't -"

"What do you want me to say, Saki?" Saki blinked at Naruto's harsh tones. "I _know_ that I did something messed up, I truly understand. Reviving that many people -" Naruto paused. "I made a promise to Shikaku-san. He's alive, isn't he?"

"Yes." Saki nodded. "But the other nations don't want people with the power of the Rinnegan at the disposal of Konoha. All they know is that you died. Oh, and the Uzumaki went silent, pretty much - closed its borders. Apparently they don't appreciate their queen not being buried there." Saki scowled. "Can't say I blame them."

"I thought I was going to be burned."

Saki's eyes flashed. "Your DNA would have been useless to revive."

Naruto gave her an insulted look.

"You had a ton of bad tissue. Chakra burns, courtesy of your demon, and your heart was kept together by scarred tissue. Also, your lungs were filled with lots of burned blood. Chakra passageways were, according to Neji, also affected. The lack of Yin chakra did that to you."

Naruto looked impressed. "Wow... And here I was, thinking it was using my chakra that did that."

"It is," Saki said quietly. "It was better than it could have been if you hadn't stayed in your male form. Speaking of, why can't you become one?"

Naruto bit her lip.

"She forbade me," she answered lowly. She hated being trapped in one skin. "When I did it in front of her. She flipped her lid and told me to stay in this form."

"Was it an order?" Saki looked interested.

"Yes," Naruto said quietly.

"You should get a choice!" Saki looked upset.

Naruto snorted. "I'm an Edo Tensei, Saki-chan. I don't get to _choose."_

Approaching footsteps made Saki look down the hall.

"Well, luckily we'll get to debate that. What are you doing here?"

Naruto strained to listen, but heard only the low tones of a man.

"Oh. Well, Naruto, looks like you get to meet my twin!" Saki opened the cell door.

Cautiously, Naruto stepped out, feeling ANBU appear.

"ANBU?" she asked, frowning. "Why?"

Saki blinked. "Because of Madara. They switch out, of course, but -"

"He shouldn't have to deal with the fear! Kamis _above,_ I _die_ and Baa-chan ignores my death wishes! Kyuu -" Naruto was cut off by Kurama's arm snaking around her neck.

"I didn't kill him. I also never told them that you wished for him to live in peace."

Naruto's fury was palpable. " _Kyuubi."_

"I _am_ a demon. Plus, I never thought that someone would desecrate your corpse." Kurama's tone took on an edge.

Naruto's glare lost its heat. "I should have remembered that."

"You should have burned her body."

Naruto turned to see Madara - and instantly remembered.

She groaned. "Gods _damn_ me. I should have asked Kurama to kill you." There was a stunned pause. "I just wanted to tell you that -" She forced the memory to the front of her mind. "Izuna misses you."

Kurama's whole body stiffened next to her.

"Whatever," Madara rumbled. "Let's go. You need to hide yourself."

"I can do that, Uchiha." Kurama moved his arm. A hand settled on the small of Naruto's back, who shivered a little. Saki blinked.

"Wow. An Uzumaki look, hey?"

Naruto glanced down. Instead of cracked hands, she had smooth, life-filled hands.

She fisted them and felt the cracks.

"Let's just go," she said, voice cracking.


	5. 5

Gaara watched out the open window. The Uzumaki was being escorted by the Uchiha to the Uchiha District.

Something was off. His wrist with the marks marking him as Naruto's mate remained a steady red after their initial black upon her death. Normally, the mark itself was green; Gaara kept a _genjutsu_ applied to it.

His teal eyes stared at the man guiding her.

 _Kyuubi!_

The Uzumaki stiffened, and his wrist gave a particularly nasty jolt as her head turned.

And just like that, he saw through the illusion covering her.

White hair. A plain robe.

Spots danced in front of his vision. Even Shukaku was stunned.

Both Shukaku and Gaara fainted.

~:~

 _"Can I tell you a story?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"It's about a girl. She has no breath in her body, yet she lived. She died as a hero, yet someone brought her back to life to take revenge on her lover, who loved a village more than he loved her."_

 _"No, I don't want to hear a story like that, Saki-chan."_

 _"You're no fun! Nii-san told me that story."_

 _"Your nii-san has a weird way of telling stories."_

 _"Eh, I'm sure nii-san made it up, anyway, Naruto."_

Naruto jolted out of memory lane. She'd immersed herself in her previous memories of this village, and remembered a tale Saki had offered to tell her.

She was led up stairs, and into the remade Uchiha district.

Kurama dropped his hand, releasing the _genjutsu._

A contingent of Uchiha stood there.

Naruto's eyes went wide as she saw him.

He smirked at her. "Hey, kiddo."

She was hugging him fiercely moments later. _Shunshin no Shisui_ hugged her back; Naruto was careful to check her strength.

"Hey, niisan," she smiled, ignoring the alertness from the _living_ ninja. "It's been a while."

She drew back - and Shisui _punched her._

She flew back, falling on the ground.

Since feeling was pretty dull, she only blinked stupidly.

Then she noticed her face was reforming. That punch had been laced with chakra.

"Hey, kiddo."

She scowled at him as she stood, but then dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Hey, are you pouting?"

She scowled. "All of you assholes are older than me!"

Everyone blinked and looked at each other. Naruto smirked to herself.

"But I suppose you _have_ to be older than I. Tell me, Saki-chan, how good is Itachi?"

Saki caught on and _leered_ at Itachi, hugging Naruto close to her.

"Good enough for me to be adding lil' Uchihas soon enough."

Itachi looked faint, while Shisui passed out.

Sasuke looked disgusted.

"You said you used the contraceptive jutsu," Itachi said, sounding stricken.

Saki flipped her hair. "I forgot," she huffed. "Honestly."

Naruto smiled, melancholic.

"Congrats." She looked around. "Where shall I be staying?"

"With me," Shisui said with a grin. "I live with Madara and Sasuke. It's a real bachelor pad."

"Good," Naruto said with a teasing grin. "There's only so much... _Saki_ I can take."

"At least your sense of humor isn't dead," Saki muttered with a sigh.

Naruto smiled. "No, just me."

~:~

Shisui decided to talk, for his part of the shift. Naruto looked ill at ease.

"You ever going to take off that robe?"

Naruto stared at him. "If you want to see me naked, you're going to have to go back in time."

He frowned... Then blushed.

"Madara! Throw me some of my clothes! Naruto needs to change!"

Madara threw some clothes out, hitting Naruto in the face.

"Thank you!" Naruto called. Shisui coughed.

"I'm not allowed to turn around. Watching you, and all that."

Naruto smiled a self-depreciating smile. "I know how to change under the robe." Quickly, she did so.

She looked _good_ in his clothes, which was just a black Uchiha shinobi shirt that was large on her tiny frame, and the shinobi pants were extremely loose. Her cracked skin was shown.

"Is that how I looked as an Edo -"

"I don't know, Shisui." She shook her head. "I don't remember ten years ago - it takes me a while to remember such things."

He blinked - and immediately understood.

The pain of being ripped out from that paradise he'd been in hit him once more before it slipped away. For an Edo Tensei, he'd barely even tried to best Saki, as eager as he was to get back there. And he hadn't been away from it that long in his form.

With Naruto, she had been away for _years._ And even the most fleeting of glimpses made one spiral into an almost physical ache of _let me go back._

As a _living_ person, Shisui did not truly recall that paradise.

But Naruto recalled it with painful clarity.

"Naruto -"

"Tell me a story." He stared at her. "Saki once... I recall you told Saki a story similar to the situation I am in."

He nodded almost dumbly - it was actually an Uchiha story.

"Fine."

He began to tell the story of Uchiha Rimi.

~:~

Neji walked into the Uchiha district, mission orders in hand. It was the dead of night, too. What he wouldn't give for some good _sleep._

Neji paused outside.

"...Amaterasu took her soul and reshaped her body, correcting the imperfections, and with Susano'o and Tsukuyomi, breathed life back into her. Thus, Rimi made the journey from life, to death, to life again."

He knocked.

"That's probably your next guard."

"Thank you," Naruto's voice said, and Neji's breathing faltered for a moment.

He opened the door, and Naruto sat there. Her white hair fell to her shoulders, her aqua eyes in the middle of a sea of _black._

For a moment, Neji wanted to speak, to say how sorry he was that this happened.

Instead, her eyes dropped, and she looked away. She hated pity in life, she hates pity in death.

Some things never changed.

Shisui stood.

"I'll leave you two alone."


	6. 6

Saki washed a plate. It was a mundane thing she enjoyed doing. Her mind was on other things as she washed the plate.

She stared at the window for a long while, her mind racing even as she went through the motions of washing and rewashing the same plate in her hand.

"Saki."

She jerked, the plate flying across the kitchen. Itachi caught it.

"You're jumpy."

"I was just thinking..." Saki paused. "Isn't it odd? It's the solar eclipse year."

"Our most sacred time," Itachi nodded, meaning the Uchiha Clan. "Mixed with a lunar eclipse at the same time."

"I think that we may have a chance," Itachi admitted. "But, according to legend, the one wasn't Uchiha and didn't rise."

"They didn't have the Imperial Regalia." Saki heard Itachi's sharp breath. "Relax. Tsunade-sama allowed me to hunt it down. I was able to find the _actual_ Yata no Kagami and the Yasakani no Magatama; all that is left is finding the Kusanagi no Tsurugi." She shrugged. "It's far-fetched to think that the tale could be real, but if it is..."

"Naruto's personality can be described as the sun." Itachi closed his eyes. "And the hair... Well. She _used_ to be a blonde. Let's hope Amaterasu thinks that Naruto is worth it."

"Yeah..." Saki shivered. "We actually do need a few more components, other than Kusanagi no Tsurugi, though that one is the one we're going to need and the most time-consuming to look for."

Itachi nodded. "All this does hinge on whether or not we find the Kusanagi and a second person in case it's necessary."

Yes, the Uchiha's sacred festival of the solar eclipse was coming up. But the real reason they needed Naruto was not so far off anymore.

They would need all the ninja they could get.

~:~

Naruto ignored Neji's stare and read the book Shisui was letting her borrow.

"How long have you been -?"

"Ten years, give or take a few weeks," Naruto answered quickly. "Her son, Mitsuki, is going to be eleven - I've helped raise him." A small, proud smile came onto her face.

"Is that why you're sad?"

The smile became tinged with melancholy. "Partially." She paused. Than she spoke. "I was furious when I was ordered to come here."

Neji blinked. "Why?"

"Because she..." Naruto looked torn. "She ordered me to wipe out a clan with a doujutsu."

Neji's eyes remained normal. "The Uchiha seem to piss everyone off."

Her guilty look made him reconsider.

"Oh." He bit his lip. "Well, it's not exactly a huge surprise someone wanted to kill us Hyuuga."

She glanced up at him, incredulous. "Please tell me I did not just hear you excuse my behavior!"

"You heard me excuse your behavior. I didn't realize you had a hearing problem as well as a living problem." Neji's joke was halfhearted. It still caused her to crack a tiny smile.

"I'm living-impaired."

Neji snorted. "You are that."

"If you want, I can be _dead_ quiet."

A slight pause. Neji started to laugh, and Naruto laughed with him.

When they were out of breath, Naruto giggled some more.

"What?" Neji asked breathlessly.

"I'm out of breath," she sniggered, giggling once more.

Neji couldn't quite keep his own laughs to himself.

"Still lame," he chuckled. "Still lame."

She grinned. "You know it."

"Don't ever change, Naruto." Neji smirked. "Don't ever change."

Naruto smiled. "I don't think I could if I wanted to."

Neji took a deep breath and stood up. "Let's go walk."

Naruto frowned. "I thought I was supposed to stay inside?"

Neji shrugged. "I was never told that. Can you eat?"

"I don't _need_ to," Naruto replied with a shrug. "I don't have an urge to eat, or anything. What I have eaten was mostly to blend in and I _really_ don't think it's a good idea if _most of the ninja population doesn't know I still exist on this plane."_

Neji shrugged. "So wear a _henge._ I'm thinking pizza. Come on."

He dragged her out. It was only Naruto's desire to _not_ destroy the floorboards that allowed her to stumble after Neji.

~:~

Her _henge_ was imperfect, of course, but Neji threw a cloak over her and they went to eat.

Cheese pizza was what Naruto picked, and she took a slice and stared at it as if it were an alien.

She ate it.

"Oh, yummy! It's converting into energy," she hummed, picking up another slice. "It's really good, too!" She kept eating, Neji smirking as he picked up his own piece.

"You have cheese on your face," he said, stopping himself from laughing.

She scowled at him, then smiled. "I haven't eaten in ten years," she said, looking content.

Neji smiled. "Glad I could help."

They stared at each other for a long moment as several other ninja entered, laughing loudly.

"Some kid came in with an Edo Tensei," the drunk shinobi snorted. "Them ANBU types, they took 'im to T&I. Friggin' idiots! I mean, the _kid_ hardly seems old enough, though he did have the look."

"What look?" sniggered another.

Naruto stood, her _henge_ appearing. She walked over to him.

"Is the kid about ten, pale skin, white hair?"

"Yes," the drunk laughed.

Naruto nodded. "Thank you."

She walked to Neji, then yanked him up.

"I'm going to sneak into ANBU. If they're torturing him, you need to stop them," she told Neji.

"I take it this is the child you're protecting?" Neji asked as they hurried along.

"His name is Mitsuki," Naruto replied. "He's her son - hers and..." She hesitated.

"And?" Neji prompted.

"Orochimaru's." Naruto winced.


	7. 7

Mitsuki heaved a breath, sweat pouring down his face.

"Turn down the thermometer," he gasped. "Too hot!"

"Tell us why you were in the company of an Edo Tensei." The Konoha ANBU glared at him. The door slammed open.

Mitsuki sucked in gulps of fresh air.

"He hasn't answered any of the questions. What about the other?"

"The Edo Tensei's mind was as impenetrable as the other's."

Mitsuki's heart jerked.

"Naruto-sama's here?" he asked, standing up a little. "She's _here?! Still?!"_

"Yes," the other man answered, looking at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because -"

"Mitsuki!"

The wall collapsed as the yell penetrated the room.

Naruto stood there, looking odd in unfamiliar clothes.

"Naruto-sama!" Mitsuki leaped onto the other Edo Tensei.

"She is going to be furious, Mitsuki. You need to run." Naruto removed him from her, and he looked up at her. He agreed.

"But I can't." He shook his head.

Naruto-sama's eyes widened. "I am giving you an order, Mitsuki. Please... Just do it."

~:~

Saki bumped into Sasuke, who withdrew his sword.

Tonight was the first part of the ceremonies; Saki had no time to find the Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

Nevertheless, she set out the Imperial Regalia of Amaterasu that she had borrowed. The magatama jewel and the ancient, crusted mirror.

Sasuke set his sword down in the place meant to hold the Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

"Sasuke, there's no way that your sword will work," Saki said, quite displeased.

"My sword is the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Orochimaru found it and cleaned it up before giving it to me." Sasuke looked at the dais in the shrine. The few Uchiha remaining stood there, looking blank in their formal wear. Saki gaped at him for a moment before recovering, kneeling before the candles.

Saki closed her eyes. "It is time," she breathed as the beginning of the eclipse started.

One would be lit tonight. When the sun started to rise, they would light Amaterasu's candle - the eclipse would be happening for ten minutes.

They had a small window of time.

Saki lit the first candle, on which was a single piece of dark, Uchiha hair.

It was a small, fragile hope on his part.

They began their silent prayers.

~:~

In a cave in Oto - or what was left of it - her son's destination made the leader of the rogue forces angry.

For a moment, she simply stood there after reviewing Naruto's memories.

Then she stood up, raising her arms.

A hair-raising scream exploded.

" _NARUTO!"_

~:~

Naruto dreaded the moment when she found out.

She was isolated, in a cage created by her people the Uzumaki.

ANBU started running back and forth, but she paced in fear.

Shiro's ice-cold rage flooded her body.

 _Destroy Konoha._ Her rage poured into Naruto's body.

Naruto had no choice but to obey.

She burrowed under the ground, easily leaving the caged area.

~:~

"Susano'o, of the summer storm." Well, they had collected summer rainwater, so... That counted, right? "And Amaterasu of the sun." Saki lit the middle candle last. "I must selfishly ask for a gift. The gift of life for two brave souls, two dead warriors that died before their time."

Itachi lit the candle for the deity of the Uzumaki Clan, Inari.

"One of Uchiha, who may not linger; and one of the Uzumaki, who's soul is in unrest."

Saki took out something precious of hers - her mother's broach.

Shisui brought out his first sword, lovingly cared for.

Itachi brought out a beautiful necklace made of ruby and moonstone, a thin piece of obsidian in the middle. One of his mother's pieces of jewelry.

Sasuke brought out a kunai that had never been used. Saki instantly recognized it - the kunai that Itachi had given him upon entering the Academy.

And Madara took out a hairband.

It was old, and obviously belonged to someone precious to Madara.

Amaterasu's candle went higher with the other candles - Inari's candlefire exploded.

But none of the items were taken.

The Mirror's tarnished surface rippled.

 _I will grant your request as a gift. Remember to do this again, Uchiha clan, or I shall take back my gifts as I have given them._

The mirror's surface flattened. It sparkled, looking new - like the Magatama and the Kusanagi.

The candles blew out, Susano'o's being the fastest to go out.


	8. 8

_Destroy Konoha._

She leveled a building.

 _Destroy Konoha!_

Shiro's order echoed, and Naruto clutched her head, bending over and screaming, falling to the ground as she fought it, mindlessly punching the ground.

 _Destroy. Konoha._

Naruto felt her eyes transforming, her power rushing up. She extended her arms.

 _"Shinra -"_

"Nee-san, please _stop!"_

Mitsuki's voice made her still. Neji was holding him back, looking pale.

Mitsuki stared at her with sadness and anguish.

"Nee-san, remember Mama's and my order! You halfta protect me!"

The one order both had echoed, Shiro having coached the little boy into doing so.

 _Protect Mitsuki, above all other orders._

 _Protect me, above any other order._

 ** _DESTROY KONOHA!_**

"I can't." She smiled, knowing what would happen. "You ordered me to protect Mitsuki, no matter what. Above any order. I cannot destroy the one I consider a little brother, -ttebayo."

She could see herself started to glow, and she walked over to Mitsuki and smiled at him.

"It's okay, Mitsuki-kun." She hugged him.

"You're still sad... Why?" She tensed, but then chuckled.

"Little Mitsuki, I was never sad that I left there." She released him. "I was always sad knowing I had to go _back_ there."

Paper-like pieces started coming off of her.

"Neji... I needed to tell you." She stood up and looked a little uncomfortable. "I... Was falling in love with you when you died. When you told me... I knew that I was being selfish. I was in pain, in agony... And I wanted it to end. At least with the Rinne Tensei I could have pretended... I could have pretended I wasn't selfish."

He shook his head, his lavender eyes sparkling with tears.

"All I request is that... That you find a girl. Live with her, be happy." Naruto shook, unable to cry. Unable to express how heartbroken she was for doing this. Her arms had slipped away in those paper-like pieces, and she swallowed. "I don't want to go," she cried out, falling to her knees. Neji collapsed with her, holding her. "I don't want to leave again."

"I'll be here," Neji promised. "I'll watch over Mitsuki. Naruto -" he paused, almost unable to talk again. "I love you."

Naruto chuckled.

"I think... I love you, too."

And once more she was gone.

~:~

Kurama waited until the time was right, slipping into his host as quietly as he could. As a demon, he could bypass seals easily.

He slipped in, getting comfortable as his host body was getting ready to wake.

~:~

Uzumaki Nia watched her queen's body come up from the Fire Temple's tomb. Only the head monk, Chiriku, and his student, Sora, was there watching her.

The sinking moon fell upon the dead queen's face, and Nia felt disappointment.

"What were you hoping to find?" Chiriku questioned curiously.

"Normally, when a queen of the Uzumaki is dead, the Throne Room on Uzushio is open for all to view. Upon returning to Uzushio, the Throne Room was locked. This could have been attributed to the fact that the last member of the royal line was dead. I had thought that someone broke into her tomb and stole her hair, but... There's no hair missing."

Chiriku frowned. "What about during the war?"

Nia thought. Hair _could_ have fallen out; it wasn't _impossible._

"That's... Not the true reason I'm here. I thought that since the Throne Room was closed, her name inscribed on the katakana stone might give some clues. Each queen's name is written in katakana on a stone in the Throne Room. If her name glowed, she was still living. If it didn't, she was dead." Nia sighed. "I suppose it was a foolish hope."

She activated the seal.

It cracked; Nia gasped as Naruto's body was exposed to the elements.

Nia performed the seal again. Nothing.

~:~

Madara smiled tenderly.

 _Thank you, Amaterasu,_ he thought, brushing his little brother's hair out of his face.

Hashirama was silently watching him, his naked chest for once stirring nothing in Madara but affection.

"Now we can only hope Naruto-chan was given life as well," Hashirama said after a minute.

Madara sighed and stopped messing with his little brother's hair.

"I bet she was. She's a warrior. Stubborn as hell." He sighed. "But I only care about my little brother right now."

Hashirama snorted.

"You've always cared for your little brother." He paused. "Itama was killed by Uchiha."

Madara's head jerked to Hashirama's retreating back.

"You can't just - _Hashirama, you can't just drop that revelation and walk away! HASHIRAMA!"_

Madara hesitated to stand up.

His brother chuckled.

He jerked, looking at Izuna.

"Go to him," Izuna said weakly.

Madara nodded, running to Hashirama.

~:~

As the sun spilled over the horizon, the seal glowed brilliantly underneath the prone, dead body of Nia's queen.

Nia gaped as red and sun-gold crawled over the queen's colorless hair, color filling pale cheeks. Her lips were filled with color. Breath rasped passed her lips.

Nia swallowed.

"Well," she managed. "I think... I'm going to pass out now."

Nia passed out.


	9. 9

TWO WEEKS LATER

Neji watched the tension in the Summit. Nia was strangely absent, despite the fact she had called the meeting.

"This is an insult to the other nations," A finally snapped. "This is ridiculous. Give up your Rinnegan wielders."

"I would not suggest that if I were you," Nia said, sweeping into the room and standing in between the two chairs set aside for the Queen and the Kage. Nia had filled the Kage seat before, but here she stood as someone came out from the shadows, heavily veiled but definitely masculine. Nia inclined her head. "Uzukage-sama."

The man coughed. "Hm."

Nia nodded. "I see." She turned to the rest of the council. "I apologize for the delay; we had to get ready."

"If there's a Kage, isn't there an elected queen?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Gaara tensed, looking to the door as it opened.

"No, not elected," Nia said, amusement in her tone. "Your Majesty.

Blonde and red hair tied in a high ponytail met Neji's eyes. His eyes widened - it couldn't be.

A few strands of hair framed a pale face; a fan was over most of it.

But Neji met aqua eyes that were full of uncertainty and fear. He offered her a small smile.

Relief flashed in her non-Edo Tensei eyes.

"I do not think it is proper for you to decide what happens to the Rinnegan wielders. Half of us are Uzumaki and remain with the Uzumaki; the other half is a less-crazy Uchiha and an Uchiha who is my first life's mother reincarnated." She flicked her fan shut. Neji realized she hadn't aged - she was still sixteen years old. "Most of what you heard was lies. Fantastical lies, at that."

Their faces were stunned. Even Mifune looked shocked.

"Mostly perpetrated by Kirasaki Shiro of Otogakure no Sato." She sat down in her chair, her Kage taking off his scarf and giving a big smile. Natashi smirked ad waved cheekily. "And in answer to my 'living status', I'm alive, I do not know how. Do not ask me about that and I will be happy." She paused. "I believe that covers the basics."

"Yes," Nia nodded. "The contract between you and Gaara-san was null and void during your death; however... As I have met Gaara-san, you two are apparently mated?"

"It is between Gaara and I," Naruto said quickly, going a little red. "Anyway, Uzushio will protect the Rinnegan users that belong to her, and the Uchiha have long since stopped being crazy and evil. Please, stop the coming war, right here. Right now."

"You have much to answer for," A said, seeming to have recovered. "You revived shinobi who had been dead for _years._ Why?"

Naruto looked at him with a patient smile on her face.

"Why not?" she asked, confusing him. He blinked at her.

"Sorry?" he said.

"Why not?" she repeated, smirking. "You had your fair share of dead shinobi returning. Not my fault if Konoha had a little more shinobi to revive, is it?" She looked around the table. "Honestly, I _did_ do my best. I mean, I only tried to revive the ones who I knew had good intentions."

Her eyes darted up to meet his for a brief minute.

"Of course, my death ended up with me doing the bidding of an evil shinobi. I took care of that as well." She waved her hand, sitting back in her chair and crossing her legs.

Hatori came in with a pale, scratched woman, and none other than Yakushi Kabuto.

"Kirasaki Shiro and Yakushi Kabuto both played a role; I have punished them accordingly. Yakushi and Kirasaki can no longer use their chakra or speak; they will be thrown in Uzumaki dungeons and sealed there with food and water, of course. They will not see the light of day again. As for the Edo Tensei technique, I destroyed every last copy of the jutsu using a relatively new seal. Including the one in our - er. Including the one in Konoha." She paused. "I believe that covers it, correct?"

Nia coughed. "I believe so. Hatori, if you would be so kind?"

Hatori punched Kabuto and Shiro. They vanished.

"Uzumaki jutsu," Naruto said flatly at their looks. "I look forward to angry letters and demands or _whatever,_ but I will be leaving in the morning."

"I'm hungry." Natashi stood up, ignoring them all. "So, cheese pizza?"

"If you want it," Naruto replied, standing up again. "I'm in more of a ramen mood."

The Uzumaki delegation walked out.

"Hmm," Kakashi finally said. "I was expecting her announcement like a week ago." He pulled out his newest porn book, _Icha Icha Yaoi: Limited Threesome Edition!,_ completely ignoring the other Kages as they turned to look at him. "I mean, the Uchiha sun ceremony was two weeks ago."

"Can I go?" Neji asked his Kage. "I'd like to ask her something." He noticed that Gaara had left, and assumed that possibly Natashi was going back to Suna with him.


	10. 10

**So, it may be a disappointing ending, but... It's over. No more sequels that will come from Naruto's point of view. Possibly an Inuyasha/Naruto xover, thanks to the fact that when I finished this I had kind of forgotten about the rest of the demon stuff I put in here, but... Oh, well.**

 **Thank you all for joining me on this ride! Hope you loved it!**

 **(Kudos to whoever can guess the quote at the end of the chapter.)**

 **~:~**

Naruto let out a shaky breath as she stopped next to a window.

 _When her eyes had opened in the white room, her mother was there again._

 _"Hello,_ musume. _You're back again." Kushina smiled. "Don't worry, daughter. You'll come back, and when the time comes it will be permanent."_

 _"What? Mom, I -" she paused. "I'm going to live?"_

 _"Yep!" Kushina laughed. "I mean, I didn't use some of my energy to become visible and go on a date with your man just to allow you two to be separated cruelly." She smirked widely at her daughter's face. "You'll have no issues with your health when you do wake up."_

 _Naruto's eyes welled with tears. "Mother, I didn't want to leave without talking to you about something."_

 _Her mother's eyes were gentle and not at all annoyed at her._

 _"What, darling?"_

 _"I wanted to know more about you. Kyuubi wouldn't tell me much about you - or what he did tell me he didn't paint you in a good light. I did have some of your chakra, but it was only a little bit and you were silent most of the time."_

 _Kushina nodded. "I know, dear. I promise I'll tell you more when it's time."_

 _Naruto nodded in acceptance._

 _"You and Izuna are special, you know." Naruto glanced up at her mother with a raised brow. "Because you both have people who love you two enough to sacrifice their most precious things, even though Amaterasu didn't take them."_

 _Naruto stared at her mother._

 _"I know," her mother smiled with quiet amusement. "But don't worry. Everything will be fine."_

 _Kushina patted her daughter's head._

 _~:~_

 _Naruto was in her mindscape, a redheaded male staring at her with a smirk. A redheaded she knew quite well._

 _Kurama._

 _"Kurama?"_

 _Her mother had assured her that she'd be fine - how was she fine if the imbalance once again was there because of Kurama's presence?_

 _"Don't worry about your chakra." She looked up at him, giving him a pout and a confused glance. "I am wholly here. Yin and Yang."_

 _"But what about the demons? Your clan?" She doubted that they were too pleased with his choices._

 _"All of them can go fuck themselves," Kurama said easily. "Except my mate - of course my mate doesn't understand, but one day she will, I think." Kurama looked at Naruto for a long moment. Naruto swallowed. "You should wake up, kit."_

 _Naruto did so._

 _~:~_

 _The cool air and the scent of morning first woke her, instead of the musty, damp air that Shiro's cave had given her. Feeling seemed to slam into her body as she felt the uncomfortable coldness of marble beneath her fingertips._

 _She opened her eyes as her face warmed a few degrees, lungfuls of air suddenly sucked down greedily as though it was a drink that she thirsted for. Colors greeted her, no longer as boring as they were in her Edo form._

 _"What the fu -"_

 _She turned her head to see Nia clapping a hand over the child near her's mouth shut._

 _"Nia?" Naruto asked, thinking of a random joke. "What's with the look? You look like someone's died."_

 _"You_ did," _Nia said in a flat tone. "But I guess you're okay?"_

 _She sounded unsure._

 _"Yeah," Naruto said, breathing in and out. "I'd probably be better if this marble wasn't on my back and my limbs were functioning correctly." She twitched her hand._

 _Nia rushed over to her,wrinkling her nose as she approached._

 _"You need a shower."_

 _"I must smell like the dead." Nia didn't smile at her._

 _~:~_

 _"Your Highness! I did not expect the rumors of your survival to be true," gushed a woman who appeared as Naruto exited her shower._

 _"They are," Naruto said flatly. "I'm busy now, strange lady."_

 _The lady bowed. "Aquarius, my queen. I am here to escort you to the Throne Room - I did not expect it to be you here."_

 _The woman looked hardly older than twenty. Yet Naruto herself had lived twenty-seven years herself. It was not strange to think she might be older than Naruto._

 _"You have several visitors," Aquarius said, leading Naruto to the Throne Room. "One is an Uchiha woman who claims to have been known to you; others are less important."_

 _"A single Uchiha is all that I know out there?" Naruto frowned. "The only Uchiha I've known is Shisui, Saki, Sasuke, and Itachi. With the exception of the other ones I have only recently met." She was, she realized with a start, pretending she knew nothing of her time as an Edo Tensei. "Did she give a name?"_

 _"Uchiha Misaki," Aquarius said, making Naruto frown. "She said that you knew her daughter. Lady Nia decided to let you decide whether or not to hear her out."_

 _The doors opened, and the collection of people in the Throne Room - mostly elected diplomats - looked towards her in astonishment. They, too, had disbelieved the rumors._

 _Naruto had only awoken the day before; it wasn't a surprise that matters needed attending to. Naruto sat down in her throne, the room's runes flashing as the Queen sat in her designated place, her copy Natashi settling in the Kage chair._

 _"Uchiha Misaki, was it?" she questioned the first woman. She looked older and weary and just plain_ old. _Grey hair was liberally scattered through her black, almost blue hair._

 _"I went by many names," Misaki said, her voice light and simpering. "You became friends with my son, Uchiha Shisui."_

 _Saki's mother._

 _Naruto let her Edo years shine through to keep her face inscrutable. "I see." Naruto allowed a pause to fill the air. "What is it you desire?"_

 _Misaki shifted, looking a tad confused. "Nothing more than sanctuary, my queen."_

 _"We do not house unknown Uchiha," Natashi said flatly. "Certainly not those we do not know."_

 _"I raised Saki." Misaki looked annoyed. "If that isn't enough -"_

 _"It is not," Naruto interrupted. "I have heard enough of what you have done. Disowning your own flesh and blood daughter for simply being who she was -"_

 _"She is a monster!" Misaki proclaimed. No Sharingan flashed in her eyes; women rarely had it. And Misaki hadn't been born with the gene. "A monster, created to destroy the clan head's son. I disowned her and made Fugaku toss her out of the clan! She deserved nothing from the Uchiha."_

 _The Uzumaki in the room looked disgusted by Misaki._

 _"She was a_ child." _Naruto's cold voice brought everyone's attention to the aqua-eyed queen. Hints of red were swimming in those eyes. "She knew_ nothing _of the cycle of Asura and Indra, or Hagoromo and Hamura. She could not have a clue that she was apparently supposed to kill us both." Misaki's eyes widened. "Since you have insulted my family - and yes, I honestly_ do _count Saki and Sasuke as family, despite the fact that Sasuke's a monumental asshole - I will not allow you safe harbor in this village or the island." Misaki stepped forward._

 _Aquarius stepped forward, too, a sword in her hand. "Step forward once more and I'll kill you," the sky-blue-eyed woman said in a dangerously soft tone._

 _Misaki's eyes flicked from Aquarius and the Queen._

 _A sneer overtook her face._

 _"You let me in anyway, Queen. Not even you can protect your city from inside evils."_

 _Misaki was instantly surrounded by guards who looked murderous. She started to chuckle._

 _That stopped when Naruto snorted._

 _"Honestly, does she think I've been dead forever? I may have laid about two feet under, Misaki, but I'm no longer dead. Also, I'm not an idiot. Ever since I returned I've had Nia tracing any clue of misdeeds in my village. I've had them all brought here, to the Throne Room, so I can personally judge on what to do with them." Naruto switched genders and rolled his head, cracking the bones. "Ah, what a relief! Changing genders at will is so refreshing."_

 _"But you didn't know who I was," Misaki said, looking startled._

 _Naruto nodded, conceding that fact. "I didn't," he agreed. "I don't like you or Shiro."_

 _Misaki's eyes widened just enough to condemn her._

 _"As a result, you're banished from Uzushio. You and you alone will never enter again. If you attempt to do so, you will be killed." Naruto stood and walked closer to Misaki. "And tell Shiro that she's pissed off the Queen of the Uzumaki."_

 _He turned away from her. "Toss her off the island."_

 _~:~_

 _It was that night that Naruto stood, staring out in the ocean and breathing in the ocean smell._

 _No matter how much she loved Uzushio, she missed the trees of the village she had grown up in._

 _"Tired, my lady?"_

 _Aquarius' voice came from behind her._

 _"A little," Naruto replied. She didn't move. "Are you going to kill me, Aquarius?"_

 _Aquarius was silent._

 _"No," Aquarius said quietly. "You are not what I thought you were."_

 _"I see." The young queen turned to meet Aquarius' eyes. "I'm going to capture Shiro. Will you help me?"_

 _The answer would decide her fate._

 _"Yes."_

 _~:~_

 _Sitting in Shiro's cave, Naruto smoothed her robes down._

 _Shiro's footsteps were heard, and Naruto's lines of seals wiggled as they matched Naruto's anticipation._

 _"- can't summon her again."_

 _"You told me you could. You told me that the dead are your ally." Shiro passed the seal lines with a hooded figure._

 _Behind them, the seals jumped into action, creating a net._

 _They didn't notice._

 _"I cannot revive the Uzumaki again," Kabuto's voice snapped. "I am unable to."_

 _"You lie!" Shiro went to attack him, but Naruto's voice rang out._

 _"Actually, he speaks the truth." Naruto stood at their shocked faces. "As amusing as it is to see your faces like that... I fear I must arrest you. Actually, saying 'I fear' is a lie. I've been looking forward to doing this for years." Smiling, Naruto moved her hand in a motion._

 _They were surrounded by Uzumaki in an instant._

 _Shiro tried wrenching her hands from her bonds._

 _"Let me go! I have a family to protect!"_

 _"Mitsuki is safe in Konoha." The emissary who had been in Konoha during her Edo Tensei days had come home, mentioning that Mitsuki had been taken in by Neji._

 _That had been surprisingly kind of Neji._

 _"And you will be imprisoned in Uzushio from this day forth." Aquarius had brought up the prison of Uzushio - nobody could leave the cells unless the Queen wanted it. Naruto had conferred with Natashi, Hatori, and Nia then._

 _Nia took two blood samples, one from each of the prisoners as Naruto sealed off their chakra._

 _Never again would they harm another being._

 _~:~_

 _At the end of the week, Naruto had sat on her bed, taking deep breaths, trying to relax, when a voice hit her ears._

 _"I do not see what Kurama sees."_

 _Naruto whirled, her heart beating erratically; a woman with blue-black hair and brown eyes. Her pupils were demonic, of course, indicating she was a demon._

 _Naruto frowned at her._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I was known as Higurashi Kagome." She had an air about her. "You're weaker than I thought."_

 _"I was just dead," Naruto said coolly. "It takes a human body a long time to adjust to breathing again. To moving." She hadn't rested for days._

 _"Hmm. I see." She nodded. "I was never dead - or, well, technically I was, but in a different way - it doesn't matter. I wish to tell you a tale, human girl, and we shall see if you are worthy to have my blessing."_

 _Kagome spun a tale that was both shocking and true._

 _Kurama spoke in Naruto's mind, agreeing with most of what Kagome said._

 _"...and that is half of the reason I came to see you."_

 _Not to gather sympathy._

 _Naruto empathized - she hadn't been fighting to recover a jewel that granted a perfect wish. But she'd been fighting a man who wanted to destroy the world, and had been dying in the process._

 _"I was dying." Kagome looked up at her. "I kept using my chakra even though my baa-chan asked I not. I couldn't let the people I loved die. But... He did." She closed her eyes, recalling his body against the ground, the rage and sadness. "So I thought I could die and help everyone. I did. And then I was used against my will, and now I'm here." She un-clenched her hands, staring at the bloody places where her nails had been._

 _Her chakra healed it._

 _"I wanted to feel. For ten long years I committed acts in order to be free. She never freed me. And what's worse is the longer I stayed the longer I yearned to_ live. _When I died, I thought I was going to be happy there." Kagome's eyes were wide. "But I missed everyone - Neji, Kurama, Kikiya, Saki - hell, even Sasuke. Every day I'm alive, I have to work to pull breath in my lungs, pretend everything's okay... So in a way, I get what you had to deal with. Kurama's difficult to get along with, and yearning for a life you can't have is half the battle of living. I guess it's the price we all have to pay."_

 _Kagome smiled. "I admit I did not expect that." She stood. "I will come back soon, if I may."_

 _"Of course." Naruto smiled. "Preferably send a letter ahead of time, please."_

 _Kagome snorted. "I promise I won't randomly appear."_

 _She vanished, making Naruto's ears pop._

 _"My lady." Nia appeared. "There is a Kage Summit taking place this week. Would you like to attend?"_

 _Naruto nodded. "Certainly. Let's surprise them all."_

And all of that had led up to this. Seeing Neji and Gaara there had unbalanced her a little, but neither seemed angry.

Sand floated past her.

"Hey, Gaara," she said, turning to him. He stood there, looking understandably shocked.

"So you're real."

"Yes." She hesitated, unsure. "I sent an emissary with one of my blood clones to Suna."

"Right before the Summit, I assume." He looked older, but that's what ten years did.

He still looked good.

"So... The treaty?" He was hesitant.

"My emissary to Suna can talk to you about that," she said with a shaky smile. "I am not currently - _well_. If I was ready to make decisions by myself right now I would, but I'm afraid my judgement and thoughts are still quite muddled." She shrugged. "You're tall."

"Everyone is, compared to you," he teased quietly.

Naruto scowled. "Damn it! I'll _never_ get taller."

Gaara pulled her into a hug.

She stiffened in brief surprise, then hugged him back.

"I suppose I should let you and Neji catch up now."

Gaara performed a _shunshin,_ leaving Naruto to fall - directly into Neji's arms.

"Sorry!" Naruto flailed as Neji chuckled and set her feet solidly on the ground of the mountain. "I just lost my balance for a minute."

"It's fine. I suppose you're no longer living-impaired?" Neji questioned, a hesitant look on his face. Naruto smirked at him.

"No, I'm more dead-impaired for now."

Their private joke made them both chuckle a little.

"So..." he paused. "You said... When you were disappearing..."

Naruto blushed a little. "I meant it," she admitted. "Absence truly does seem to make the heart grow fonder."

Neji smirked a little bit. "Now you can really eat cheese pizza."

Naruto groaned a little. "I'm starved! I keep forgetting I have to eat. I drink when I'm thirsty, but I don't think I've eaten in two days."

Neji's eyes widened. "You _moron!"_

He grabbed her arm.

~:~

"...come together to celebrate the marriage of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji," Chiriku the monk said, sounding as bewildered as half the guests probably felt. "If anyone has any objections," he said, looking over the pavilion in Nami no Kuni, facing the sunset and the island home of the Queen, "shut up because nobody wants to hear them." He referred to his paper (that last part had also been on the paper) and looked to the two getting married. "To death do you part, whatever. I know you did your vows while on the way here, so you may kiss the bride and kiss the groom."

Naruto and Neji did so.

Naruko and Gaara were the first to clap.

~:~

 **"...and that's how I met Naruto, and how she and I actually did get together." Neji's story was met with stunned silence.**

 **"Strange," Itachi said after a moment. "I really didn't think you guys would click that well."**

 **"Oh, fuck you, Itachi. They clicked fine." Saki smirked at the children in the room. "Don't tell your mother about this, Kagura," Saki said, looking a bit worried. "She'd skin all of us."**

 **Uzumaki Kagura, Uchiha Kirima, and Uchiha Daisuke all stared at them for a long moment. Kagura had her mother'syellow and red hair but her father's lavender eyes; both Kirima and Daisuke were pale, identical in every way except one. Kirima had her mother's habit of wearing glasses and Daisuke had tear troughs. Identical twins indeed.**

 **Uzumaki Rima giggled happily as the door opened and admitted the youngest-looking of the adults, though all the adults knew she was** ** _technically_** **the same age as them.**

 **Rima had her father's silky black hair but her mother's aqua eyes.**

 **"So, what did I miss?" Uzumaki Naruto, reigning monarch of Uzushiogakure no Sato, asked as she set her hat aside.**

 **"Aunt Saki, Uncle Itachi, and Tou-san were telling us all about how you and tou-san met!" Rima said, standing up.**

 **Said adults instantly scowled at the youngest child of the four.**

 **"Really?" Naruto hummed. "That's unfortunate. I was going to tell you myself." She smiled at them all. "So, who's up for ramen and flower-picking?"**

 **"That's a dumb pastime for us," Saki scowled.**

 **"Not if you want your coffins to have nice flowers," Naruto smiled, eyes closed before they opened, twin aquamarine daggers of pure coldness lancing out to strike Saki. "Isn't that right, Kagura, Kirima, Daisuke?"**

 **Everyone nodded hastily.**

 **And outside, Uzushio bustled.**

 **Peace had finally come to the Elemental Nations. No matter how long it lasted, or if it lasted... Uzushio would be strong.**

 **Naruto would be strong.**

 **Always.**

 _the end_


End file.
